


Character Biographies.

by IAmMattis



Series: Black Wolf Verse [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmMattis/pseuds/IAmMattis
Summary: Here are Biographies.





	1. Chapter 1

Names: James Buchanan Barnes.

Alias: The White Wolf

Nicknames: Bucky. Al Aldhiib (the wolf) Metal Arm (Mick) Buck (Laurel, Sara) James (Leonard)

Age: 28 (June 23 1987) Appearance: Dark hair, blue eyes, Caucasian.

Biological Family: Alexander Barnes (Father,Deceased.) Michelle Barnes, (Mother, Alive) Serena Neville (Aunt, Alive) Margaret "Peggy" Carter (Grandmother, Deceased). Sharon Carter (Cousin, Alive)

Other: Laurel Lance( Love Interest, Alive)

Abilities: Master martial artist. Master Marksman. Parkour. Acrobat. Master Assassin. Stealth. Knife mastery. Multilingualism.  Cybernetic arm made out of Nth Metal, the strongest metal from Thangar.  Master swordsman. Master Tactician. Expert Military Operator.

Powers: Enhanced strength. Enhanced Speed. Enhanced agility, Enhanced durability.  Enhanced Stamina. Enhanced reflexes. Accelerated healing factor. Enhanced senses. Enhanced Hearing. Enhanced Mind. Occupation: None.

Habitation: Star City Faceclaim: Sebastian Stan.


	2. Chris Lance-Barnes and Dinah Lance-Barnes

Name: Chris Lance-Barnes

Alias: Captain Wolf

Nicknames: Cap.

Age: 30

Appearance: Brown hair, blue eyes, Caucasian.

Biological Family: Bucky Barnes (Father, Alive) Laurel Lance-Barnes, (Mother, Alive)   
Sara Lance (Aunt, Alive) Dinah Lance-Barnes (Sister, Alive)

Abilities: Master martial artist. Master Marksman. Parkour. Acrobat. Stealth. Multilingualism.  Master Tactician. Master Swordsman.

Powers: Enhanced strength. Enhanced Speed. Enhanced agility, Enhanced durability. Enhanced Stamina. Enhanced reflexes. Accelerated healing factor. Enhanced senses.

Occupation: None.

Habitation: Star City

Faceclaim: Chris Evans

  
-

Names: Dinah Lance-Barnes

Alias: Sliver Canary

Nicknames: Sis.

Age: 28

Appearance: Silver hair, Green eyes, Caucasian.

Biological Family: Bucky Barnes (Father,Deceased.) Laurel Lance-Barnes, (Mother, Deceased)   
Sara Lance (Aunt, Deceased) Chris Lance-Barnes (Brother, Alive)

Other: Alex Danvers (Love Interest, Alive)

Abilities: Master martial artist. Master Marksman. Parkour. Acrobat. Master Assassin. Stealth. Staff mastery. Multilingualism. Master Spy. Master Tactician.

Powers: Enhanced strength. Enhanced Speed. Enhanced agility, Enhanced durability. Enhanced Stamina. Enhanced reflexes. Accelerated healing factor. Enhanced senses. Canary Cry

Occupation: None.

Habitation: Star City

Faceclaim: Scarlett Johansson

 


	3. Character Bios of Hope Mikaelson and Beth Sanders-Mikaelson

Name: Hope Andrea Mikaelson

Alias: Tribrid

Nicknames: Littlest Wolf. Werewolf Queen. Princess. Hope Marshall.

Age: 28 (Turned into Tribrid at 22, triggered werewolf at 14)

Appearance: Auburn hair, blue eyes, Caucasian.

Biological Family: Niklaus Mikaelson (Father, Deceased.) Hayley Marshall-Kenner, (Mother, Deceased).

Love Interest: Beth Sanders-Mikaelson (Wife, Alive)

Abilities: Expert combatant, Extensive knowledge in Witchcraft. 

Powers: Transformation Control, Mind Compulsion, Enhanced Healing Factor, Super Senses, Super Speed, Channeling, Potion Brewing, Super Strength, Werewolf Bite, Full Moon, Lycanthrope Enhancement, Super Durability, Divination, Pain Infliction, Super Agility, Immortality, Day Walking, Emotional Control, Enhanced Emotions, Telepathy, Dream Manipulation, Illusions, Siring. 

Faceclaim: Danielle Rose Russell

Name: Beth Sanders-Mikaelson

Alias: Hybrid

Nicknames: Baddest Queen. Werewolf Queen. Wolfy.

Age: 526 (Turned into Hybrid at 21, triggered her curse during her transition.)

Appearance: Blonde hair, blue eyes, Caucasian.

Biological Family: Andrew Sanders (Father, Deceased.) Audrey Sanders (Mother, Deceased).

Love Interest:  Hope Mikaelson (Wife, Alive)

Abilities: Expert combatant/Martial Artist.

Powers: Transformation Control, Mind Compulsion, Enhanced Healing Factor, Super Senses, Super Speed, Super Strength, Werewolf Bite, Full Moon, Lycanthrope Enhancement, Super Durability, Super Agility, Immortality, Day Walking, Emotional Control, Enhanced Emotions, Telepathy, Sire Bond, Dream Manipulation, Illusions.

Faceclaim: Evan Rachel Wood

 


End file.
